


A Synchronicity Of Opposites

by an_alternate_world



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Huntbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  A Synchronicity Of Opposites  
**Author:**  an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  K  
**Characters/Pairing:**  Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:**  481  
**Summary:**  A collection of Huntbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

 _ **Anonymous**  prompted a Huntbastian Valentine's Day fic with: _"If I see another couple holding hands, I'll… I'll-"

* * *

"I'm glad the breathing techniques are working for your rage issues."

Hunter sent him a withering glare which made Sebastian offer an innocent grin. Hunter had spent most of their time at the restaurant complaining about one thing or another - the waiter didn't smile enough, the water didn't have enough ice, the arrangement of his meal wasn't appealing enough on the plate. Sebastian took it in his stride and ignored it for the most part, knowing that Hunter was using it to mask his discomfort at being out on Valentine's Day with another boy.

"They're just so… _sickening_ ," Hunter growled, his nose scrunching as he folded his arms over his chest. An obvious defensive move to Sebastian's discerning abilities.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and flung a pea at Hunter's face. He watched it bounce off Hunter's nose and head somewhere towards the floor. "I'll hold your hand."

"I'll cut it off," Hunter shot back.

Sebastian smirked, leaning forward in his seat. He glanced around to ensure no one was listening to them too closely. "If you want me to stop jerking you off or fingering you, you just have to ask nicely."

Hunter's eyes widened, a light dusting of pink colouring his cheeks. Even after five months, Sebastian delighted in being able to catch Hunter off-guard. It was always enjoyable finding new ways to stun the guy who aimed to be meticulously composed at all times.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and laid his hand out on the table, palm up, in front of Hunter. "Should we get out of here? Go back to your dorm?"

Hunter looked at the hand with faint traces of dislike. His aversion to PDA was an endless source of amusement for Sebastian, although he never deliberately set out to make Hunter uncomfortable. "I'm not holding your hand in public, Sebastian."

"Spoil sport," Sebastian pouted, pulling his hand back and standing. He tossed some bills on the table and walked in front of Hunter on the way out of the restaurant, ensuring his hips were swaying with minor exaggeration. They were nearly back at the car, hidden in the shadows of the building, when Sebastian snagged Hunter's tie and drew him into a kiss. Hunter huffed in surprise, his hands pressing into Sebastian's chest, before tentatively responding to the kiss by parting his lips for Sebastian's tongue.

"We're still in public," Hunter mumbled when he pulled back, the slope of his nose brushing against Sebastian's jaw and his breath tickling down Sebastian's neck.

"Then you can look forward to what will take place in private," Sebastian whispered into Hunter's ear, quickly kissing the hinge of his jaw before pulling away and climbing into the car.

It was difficult not to be amused by the dazed expression on Hunter's face when he finally got into the passenger side.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**  A Synchronicity Of Opposites  
**Author:**  an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  K  
**Characters/Pairing:**  Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:**  401  
**Summary:**  A collection of Huntbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

 _ **[starish-warbler](http://www.starish-warbler.tumblr.com) ** prompted a fic which included the sentence: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice._"

* * *

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

Sebastian watches the way Hunter's shoulders stiffen, the tilt of his neck that sharpens into focus. His face remains turned towards the fire though so Sebastian is left to presume the Warbler Captain isn't pleased by the observations he's made - but Sebastian doesn't particularly care that Hunter might be unhappy that he's finally being called out on what he does.

"And I'm flattered,  _truly_  I am," he drawls, moving another step closer, straightening his blazer against his chest as he ponders each word carefully before speaking, "but I think it's time you stopped pretending to dislike me."

Hunter's fingers curl into fists by his sides and Sebastian can imagine the way the other boy has gritted his teeth, biting down on words that are sticking in his throat. Sebastian saunters closer, like a lion stalking its prey.

"I  _think_ ," he inflects the word higher, pauses dramatically as he hovers a few inches from Hunter's back, "it's time you stopped pretending to be straight when I  _know_  you spend so much time checking out my ass."

Hunter half-turns, his eyes flashing towards Sebastian in warning, his lips pressed together in a displeased line. Flame licks across his face, casting his skin in even reds and yellows than usual.

"I've  _seen_ the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," he repeats and Hunter's tense stance crumbles, his hands reaching for Sebastian's blazer and fisting into the fabric.

Sebastian smiles into the kiss that Hunter presses to his lips, waiting for the hard edges to smooth away before he reaches for the other boy, coaxing warmth and gentleness into the kiss rather than the way Hunter seems to be kissing him as if his life depends on it. His fingers curl against Hunter's stomach while the other boy's grasp at his jaw, pulling him deeper into the kiss that makes his stomach clench and his breathing catch and his heart quiver.

"You're an asshole, Smythe," Hunter mumbles against his lips, his thumb skimming down the side of Sebastian's neck to dig into his pulsepoint. The Warbler Captain grins in satisfaction when Sebastian's eyelids flutter and a gasp escapes his mouth and, deep down, Sebastian knows he could be at the top of a dangerously slippery slope.

But that didn't mean he can't enjoy the ride.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**  A Synchronicity Of Opposites  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  401  
 **Summary:**  A collection of Huntbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

 _ **Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?_"

* * *

A key scratches in the lock, a bolt slides away, the handle squeaks, the door creaks, and then there's a devastating level of silence broken only by a sharp inhale, a stuttered exhale, and a weak, "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Sebastian shrugs, the sheet pooled artfully across his waist. He'd had some time to spread himself across the bed, ensuring the lines of his abdomen were exposed, the curve of his waist, the beginning of the V towards his hips. One arm was stretched behind his head, precisely placed so that his bicep bulges.

It's all been worth it, though.

Hunter has been swallowing repeatedly since he walked in. His Adam's apple bobs with such regularity that Sebastian almost thinks he could choreograph a routine while it keeps the beat.

After an agonisingly long pause, Hunter finally shuts the door and gropes behind himself until the lock slides into place. Sebastian allows a smile to crawl across his face as Hunter fumbles with removing his tie because he's trying to shrug out of his blazer at the same time.

"You're cute when you're flustered," he says, eyeing the exposure of Hunter's chest with approval and brushing a hand against his stomach. Hunter's Adam's apple bobs again as his eyes drop to where Sebastian's fingertips skim along the line of the sheet.

"Shut up," Hunter hisses, tripping out of his belt and pants towards the bed. "You're a jerk."

"A  _naked_  jerk," Sebastian corrects and Hunter grunts, clambering onto the bed and pushing a kiss to his lips. He grins and grasps Hunter's waist, relishing the frenzy that seems to seize the other male, fingers dipping past the elastic of his underwear. He steals Hunter's moan into his lungs and twists his hips upwards, pleased that the hint is taken and the sheet gets pulled lower.

"Why do I continue to lead the cadets when I could just spend hours here?" Hunter mutters between kisses as Sebastian peels the scant piece of fabric from his skin and discards it to the side.

"I seem to remember you ask the same thing when I return from lacrosse training," Sebastian says, arching his neck and humming when Hunter starts mouthing at the side of his neck to his collarbone. The pads of his fingers stroke over Hunter's skin, scraping at the hair at the nape of his neck, his legs splaying beneath the other male's body.

"We should quit," Hunter says, hands smoothing patterns between Sebastian's freckles as his mouth returns and they exchange kisses, nips of teeth, tickling brushes of tongues.

"You won't get extracurricular credit for  _this_ ," Sebastian says and Hunter chuckles against his lips and lowers his body to grind into Sebastian's flesh. His breathing hitches, fingers curling against Hunter's skin, and he tries to pretend he's not that affected when the other male kisses down his neck and chest on a very determined and particular path.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**  A Synchronicity Of Opposites  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  401  
 **Summary:**  A collection of Huntbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

 _[ **Julia**](http://www.huntbastian.tumblr.com) prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Please, don't leave._ "

* * *

"Please, don't leave."

Hunter stills at the door to the Senior Commons, the handle gripped between his fingers. The voice is soft, like he's not meant to have heard it, like it's a ghost slinking in the shadows.

But he knows he was meant to have heard it because if he wasn't, then he  _wouldn't_  have heard it.

"You know I don't have a choice," he says, throwing open the door and entering the abandoned space that once housed so much pride for Dalton Academy.  _Ruined_ , the board of governors had declared,  _because the new leader valued winning over pride_. He'd hung his head in shame, listening to their bitter words that what he'd done was a  _scandal far more destructive than the almost-blinding of a former teammate_  or how he'd  _besmirched the reputation worse than when the former leader had been careless enough to contribute to a gay teen's suicide attempt_. Details he'd known, details he'd heard, but details he'd never thought would be a lesser evil than what he'd done.

"Hunter-"

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Smythe," he says, knowing that his only defence is coldness, is distance, is removing the part of his heart which ached so fiercely before he turned into a mess. Beneath the layers of armour, he's still only a teenage boy - a teenage boy on his way to a new military school.

"This isn't what I wanted," Sebastian says, his voice close but not too close, keeping his distance even as his words steal into Hunter's soul. A clean break would do everyone good. Sebastian is far from pure and innocent but Hunter knows the former captain has been trying to be a better man this year. He needn't soil more reputations than he already has.

"You knew what the outcomes could be," he says, taking in the Commons one last time before turning, his eyes falling over Sebastian's uniform that, despite everything, he wore with such pride. Hunter's black t-shirt and jeans seem too casual, too simple, for a goodbye with this much gravity. "You know I have to leave."

Sebastian watches him, the rim of his eyes red but his expression otherwise guarded. A chasm opens between them, an endless list of things that could be said and done, and re-said and re-done, but Hunter knows, they both do, that there's no point saying or doing anything. There's not enough time. There's only heartbreak if they do.

He approaches Sebastian, pausing, taking him in,  _breathing_  him in. Maybe, in another lifetime, things will be different and they'll find each other again.

"Goodbye, Seb," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek and walking past him, out the door, without looking back. He walks with a heaviness in his stomach that makes it difficult to keep his shoulders straight but he knows it's not his heart in his gut - he'd left that with the boy in the Senior Commons.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**  The following drabble (Chapter 5) is a follow-up of sorts to this drabble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**  A Synchronicity Of Opposites  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  1,897  
 **Summary:**  A collection of Huntbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

 _ **Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the sentence: "I thought you were dead._"

* * *

At first, he thinks it's his imagination. He squints through the crowd, almost wishing he had his glasses available, but he's fairly sure he recognises that particular brunette head of hair and the arch of his neck when he throws his head back to laugh.

At first, he debates not approaching. He stares down at his menu like it will have all the answers but he's lost interest in the options available when he keeps looking up, again and again, his heart and stomach rising and falling each time he convinces himself it  _is_  and then when he refuses to believe it's possible.

When the waitress comes over to take his order, he admits he hasn't even looked yet and she flashes him a smile and says she'll come back in a little while. He's not sure it will help but he gives her an agreeable nod.

His eyes rarely stray from the back of the other male's head, urging him to turn around, and maybe he feels the weight of his stare because then he does, and it  _is_  him. He'd recognise the slope of his nose, the thin lips, the freckles on his cheek and the line of three on his neck that he used to spend hours tracing with his tongue.

It doesn't seem to matter that it was more than a decade ago.

Their eyes meet for the briefest of seconds before he looks down, examining his menu with far more attention than before. He's not sure he's taking much in but it gives him the ruse that he's doing something, that he has a purpose for being here rather than just casually stalking, and he's fairly-

The chair opposite him scrapes across the ground and he flinches, drawing backwards to meet the calm stare of green eyes. He's not sure how anyone could be calm in this situation but-

"I thought you were dead," Sebastian says, hands folding into his lap as he reclines casually and even after a decade, Hunter knows the other man - because that what he is now, a  _man_  not a boy - is carefully choosing his words to inflict the maximum amount of pain. "I figured after you left, after you stopped returning my calls and texts, after the emails bounced back, after your Facebook disappeared, you had to have died. It was the only explanation I had for why you abandoned me."

He has a feeling Sebastian has held onto that for the past twelve years but he knows it's only fair. His hands knot against the table to disguise their shaking and when the waitress approaches again, she spies Sebastian, frowns, looks at where Sebastian  _had_  been sitting, and catches Hunter's eye. He gives her a small shake of his head and she nods and continues onto someone else's table.

"My father-" Hunter swallows and lowers his eyes, trying to figure out how to frame his excuses in the least lamest way possible. "He was already mad enough when I was kicked out. Then he got the phone bill. He traced your number and discovered it was a boy and- He took a hammer to my phone in front of me. He figured I'd have other ways of contacting you so he placed my laptop in front of the wheel of his car and drove over it, repeatedly, until all that was left was just bits of plastic." His inhalation is shaky, the words of the menu beneath his hands blurring with tears, but he attempts to persevere. "He threatened me, Seb. And when he sensed that I held little regard for my life at that point, he threatened  _you_. I- I couldn't-"

A tear drips onto the laminated table beneath him and he scrubs a hand across his face, reining in his emotions before they run away from him. Sebastian might have spent more than a decade hating him, assuming he'd died, but Hunter had spent more than a decade hating himself for what had happened. There were ghosts and demons in his closet alongside the skeletons that he didn't want to deal with.

"And you never tried to get word to any of the Warblers? You never tried to track me down when you invariably left that asshole?" Sebastian demands and Hunter struggles not to crumble into dust. He's not a thirty-year-old man sitting at a table anymore. He's a shadow of the eighteen-year-old boy with a violent military man roaring his disapproval in front of him.

"I couldn't risk placing you in danger," Hunter whispers, threading his hands through his hair and struggling to breathe through the anxiety that unravels inside his chest. Even after he'd gone to college, left home and never looked back, stopped talking to his father once he turned twenty-one and came into his grandfather's inheritance, he'd been too scared to try to find Sebastian. He didn't trust that a decade of estrangement would lessen the threat on Sebastian's life. He was too paranoid that his father had spies everywhere.

The chair opposite him scrapes again and his heart squeezes so tightly that he thinks it might just stop beating. Sebastian's gone. Sebastian's lef-

Arms circle around him, looping through the V of his arms as his hands hold his head, Sebastian's hands curling around his biceps, Sebastian's chin resting against his shoulder. It's something so painfully familiar that it almost spurs on more crying.

"Don't have a panic attack in a restaurant, Hunt," Sebastian breathes against his ear and he narrowly avoids choking on a laugh, using Sebastian's hold to ground him like he used to do when it got so overwhelming at school.

When some of his trembling stops, Sebastian encourages him out of his seat, throwing some bills on the table - for his own meal or the lack of one Hunter had eaten, he's not sure - and guides him from the restaurant. They spill onto the street and Sebastian's hand closes around his own, an anchor against the crazy lunch hour, an anchor against the crazy flurry of thoughts.

Sebastian walks a couple of blocks until they're skirting Central Park, leading him down a path until there's some semblance of privacy and they find a bench. He sits beside Sebastian and the space, the fresh air, the lack of anyone else around gawking at him, allows him to catch his breath and some of the tears to stop flowing down his cheeks. Sebastian doesn't move, his face impassive as he stares at trees just starting to feel the chill of winter and change colour.

"I never stopped thinking about you," he admits, looking down at their conjoined hands. Sebastian doesn't have a ring on but that doesn't mean he isn't in a relationship. "I always wondered where you went, who you ended up with, if you were happy."

Sebastian smiles, but it's pained around the edges of his eyes, and Hunter suspects there are more stories than he'll ever be able to hear. He's been absent more than a decade. He doesn't expect to be granted a second chance.

"I've never been the relationship type," Sebastian says but Hunter knows that's not true. He remembers being the only one Sebastian slept with for several months. He remembers being the only one Sebastian went to when he was upset. He remembers being the only one Sebastian would stay the night with. They were all elements of a relationship. An unconventional one, perhaps, but a relationship nonetheless.

"Do you think we could...try to build a friendship?" he says, peering at Sebastian and trying to gauge whether putting himself out there is a mistake. It didn't matter how many people Hunter had beneath him over the years, he'd never forgotten Sebastian.

Sebastian turns to look at him, something uncertain flickering through his eyes. "Is your father dead?"

"No." Hunter presses his lips together when he sees Sebastian's concern sparkle in his green eyes. "I haven't spoken to him since I was twenty-one though."

Sebastian releases a slow breath, his gaze calculating. "So you've had nine years where you could have reached out to me?"

"Seb," he murmurs, a warning, a plea, because he's broken and vulnerable and he doesn't know what it is about this man that reduces him to someone capable of having feelings. His father had always tried to free him from those shackles. Perhaps that was why he'd hated military school so much.

Sebastian's free hand reaches up to his cheek, cradling his jaw, tracing his cheekbone. It's muscle memory that his eyes flutter at the warmth that such a touch instills in his bones. He watches Sebastian through lidded eyes, the fascination that shimmers in the other male's expression, the way his tongue darts out to lick his lips unconsciously. He knows what Sebastian is thinking, knows what he's sorting through in his mind, because he's seen it all before so he waits, as patiently as he can, until Sebastian's fingers stop drifting over his face and simply still.

His eyes drift open and Sebastian hesitates until Hunter leans in, stopping half an inch from touching his mouth. He'd heard Sebastian's inhale, felt the grip of his fingers shift, and there are only so many times he can put himself out there before Sebastian has to meet him halfway. That's how their relationship had worked before, a constant sort of give and take that oscillated between dynamics of uncertainty and confidence.

He watches Sebastian's eyelids lower and licks his lips, unsurprised a second later when tentative lips brush against his own. It's slow, Hunter's mouth parting Sebastian's, Sebastian's tongue sliding against his, but the kiss is underscored by a decade of lost opportunities, of missing and longing, of hope, of misery and fear, of desperation. His breathing stops and starts multiple times as he coaxes the passion from Sebastian's kiss, forgetting their location when Sebastian straddles his lap and both his hands press into Hunter's neck. His own fingers catch against Sebastian's waist, bunching into his shirt, holding him close, as his anxiety from the past decade melts into lust.

It's Sebastian who pulls away, but Hunter suspects he looks just as dazed when they stare at each other. The trees of the park catch his eye and he feels somewhat embarrassed that someone might have walked past and witnessed their pretty heated exchange.

"Friends," Sebastian agrees, kissing him again, chastely, briefly, as his fingers scrape up into Hunter's hair. "I'm free tomorrow night though if you want to try out my bed. It's larger than our Dalton bunks."

Hunter nods, gazing in wonder at the male above him who has changed so much but hasn't changed much at all. There are new intricacies to understand but that was always the best part about Sebastian before. "I'm free most nights if you want to try out mine and compare."

The grin that curves Sebastian's lips is practically wolfish and his heart stutters a couple of times because it's the smile Sebastian only used to give him after they'd slept together, a secret shared between them that made Sebastian blissfully happy. It was pure and honest, not like the teasing or sarcasm that dripped off everything else Sebastian said and did.

"I look forward to it," Sebastian murmurs, leaning in to kiss him again without the faintest regard for their public location.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**  The previous drabble (Chapter 4) is a prequel sorts to this drabble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**  A Synchronicity Of Opposites  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  502  
 **Summary:**  A collection of Huntbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

 _ **Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always._"

Loosely inspired by something  **[Maggie](http://www.magtastical.tumblr.com) ** suggested on The Seblaine Network.

* * *

He can tell, as soon as he enters the apartment, that Sebastian's in a mood. One Direction music had been filtering down the corridor, seeping beneath the door, and easily distinguishable from the elevator, but now that he's inside, he can tell Sebastian's in full-blown hysteria over the news that Zayn Malik intends to leave the British boyband he's adored for the past few years. He's never understood Sebastian's obsession, he's barely even tolerated it, but now? Now he thinks that ignoring Sebastian's obsession has done more harm than good and he should have crushed it years ago.

"Turn that racket off and stop crying into your One Direction pillow," he yells over the noise, peeling his coat from his shoulders and hanging it on the hook by the door.

"Come over here and make me!" Sebastian yells back, his voice stuffy because of his blocked nose, his words partially muffled by the pillow he clutches to his chest. He looks like many of the devastated teen girls splashed all over social media, lamenting the loss, freaking out over something that seemed ridiculous to him.

Seeing a fully grown male like  _Sebastian_  upset over this piece of pop culture news too was more than he could take.

He stalks over to the stereo and yanks Sebastian's iPhone from the dock. The music cuts instantly out and Sebastian hisses but doesn't make an effort to move from the couch that he's huddled up on. He looks miserable and, though Hunter wouldn't say it out loud, completely pathetic. It's only a  _band_ , he thinks as he surveys Sebastian's swollen eyes and flushed cheeks.

Sebastian's eyes fill with fresh tears as Hunter stares at him and he squashes down the urge to roll his eyes and stamp his foot. "What am I going to do now?" Sebastian whispers, sniffing and increasing his grip on the pillow. "Zayn was the prettiest."

This time, he can't stop himself from rolling his eyes as he approaches Sebastian and sits heavily on the couch beside him. It is, without a doubt, the most ridiculous situation he's ever found himself in.

"Hey, I'm with you, okay?" he says, aiming for affectionate as he pats Sebastian's shin and offers a smile that he tries to make hopeful. He's not sure he succeeds because Sebastian's staring at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes but comforting has never been something Hunter does well. "Just because there's four instead of five doesn't mean the group is over. It doesn't mean your  _life_ is over."

Sebastian's lips wobble and Hunter doesn't have enough time to brace himself for the other male throwing himself at his chest, fingers bunching into his shirt, sobs falling from his mouth and tears staining his shirt. He stiffens and attempts to pat Sebastian's back.

He begins debating whether paying Zayn to rejoin the boy band would cost him less money than all the shirts he would need dry-cleaned as a result of Sebastian's excessive tear-and-snot output over the next few weeks.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
